What Happened After
by tennisstar1
Summary: What happened after Ryoma beat Tezuka Kunimitsu? How did he do in the U.S. open? Here's the story to answer those 2 questions. yaoi, KevinRyoma, hints of Ryocest... Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ryoma leaves Japan to participate in the U.S open, with them all silently cheering him in Japan. His parents left the house in Japan in Nanako's care while they left for America again. So the only ones that are really in America are Ryoma, his parents, and Kevin… what does he have to do with the story? I will tell you… everything.

Pairings: Kevin/Ryoma

CHAPTER 1

He hugged all his sempais good bye really tight. For he didn't know if he'd ever come back. But he owed his future and everything about himself to them. Without them, he'd never realize his true potential. They were the closet the closet things- no! They were his best friends. Leaving them was breaking his heart. Tears were pouring from a mixture of happiness and sadness.

The plane ride didn't make his feelings change. America only had Kevin and the U.S open to look forward for. Now everyone can understand the U.S open, but we all thought the two bratty boys hated each other. Though they both knew it was the total opposite. They were great friends. Both are dedicated to tennis and were both determined to fulfill their fathers' dream, which turned into their own. Whenever they played each other, they had this adrenaline rush that they never got from anyone else.

That was why he looked forward to Kevin.

It was torture, waiting in that plane. It was six hours long, and he would arrive really late. Much later than he promised Kevin that he would arrive. 'I hope he is still waiting for me.'…

/AIRPORT/

Ryoma came out of the plane and when he came into the terminal, he saw Kavin's sleeping form in a chair in the waiting room. He had his ipod still on, and his trade mark sunglasses were actually off his head and on a small table right next to him. Ryoma smiled. The blonde did wait for him. He peeked at the ipod's screen to see that the song "I hate everything about you" was being played, by the band 3 DAYS GRACE. 'How could he sleep through that?' Ryoma thought to himself.

He softly kissed the American boy's forehead and gently woke him up…

"Uh, oh! Ryoma! Finally, do you know how long I have been waiting?" Kevin asked annoyed. Ryoma pulled his cap lower to cover his cute face and said, "The flight was being delayed on account that there was some technical difficulties. They won't allow you to use cellphones once you're on the plane.". "What a lame excuse!" Kevin said and wrapped both of his arms around Ryoma's right.

"Come on; let's go check you into the hotel. The man from the U.S open staff is here to drive us." Kevin said. Ryoma was silent, on account that he was blushing too hard to answer. Kevin being so close to him was making his heart rhythm go crazy, and they weren't even on the court! "Whatever," Ryoma shrugged, trying to put up as good an act as he could. Kevin laughed. God, Ryoma loved hearing the sound of his voice now for some reason.

They walked to the entrance of the international New York terminal to find their ride waiting for them. "The Hilton Hotel (1)," Ryoma said. He nodded and started driving away. After a few minutes, the blonde boy squeezed the Japanese boy's hand with his to get his attention. "What is it Kevin?" Ryoma asked. "Well… I was just curious, but, how did you do against… you know- "Oh! I won," Ryoma said. Kevin smiled. "Expected results from you," he said.

It seemed that the only that didn't notice the boys' feelings for each other were the two themselves. For gods sake, the U.S open staff could see it so clearly!

Everyone didn't move for a while. Both boys were still holding hands, and they didn't want to let go. The touch of their hands was giving them both a wonderful tingly feeling, something that they didn't want to break. It was too bad that they were forced to because they arrived to the hotel. But in the elevators, while they were riding up to Ryoma's floor, Kevin grasped Ryoma's hand again.

Ryoma looked at Kevin and the blonde quickly answered, "What? Am I the only one that noticed the feeling we get whenever we hold hands? Or is it just me?". Ryoma blushed. "No, you aren't," he responded honestly. It was nice… finally they reached the room. "I'll be cheering for you in the crowd," Kevin said as he walked away.

That night, Ryoma didn't have that dream again. In fact, he couldn't remember it. But it must have been good cause he felt super happy that morning when he woke up. At least he was until he was almost scared to death by his door being smashed open!

"Yo, Ryoma! Oh, you're up. See, with me here, you learn to wake up early." Kevin said. Ryoma got out of bed and went to get clothes from his dresser. "So how do you feel today?" the blonde asked. "Okay," Ryoma answered. Kevin sighed. "Honestly, can you be a little more emotional? Oh, also, after your match we should check you out of the hotel." Kevin said. "Why?" Ryoma asked.

His parents weren't coming over until tomorrow. Wait! He forgot about the time zone! They were coming today! God damn it! "Idiot, forgetting your parents were coming. But that's okay, you have to focus on your match today! He's #78 in the pro tour and has a brilliant two handed-backhand." Kevin warned. Ryoma just closed his eyes and took off his pajama top.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Kevin asked. Ryoma just looked at Kevin and said, "If he's so brilliant, why isn't he #1? He's already 31 years old and was put in an elite tennis academy in Europe ever since he was 8." Ryoma said. Kevin laughed. That damn laugh… it was sweet music to Ryoma's ears. "Then I guess your odds do seem good," Kevin said.

The American boy put his left hand on Ryoma's bare shoulder and said, "I know you can do it Ryoma. You are amazing,". Ryoma never really paid much attention to compliments that people gave to him, but from Kevin, he felt his heart beat increase by double fold! "Ryoma, are you okay? You feel a little warm," Kevin said. Ryoma quickly turned and said, "I'm fine.". Okay, he was staring at the blonde a little too long.

/U.S. OPEN STADIUM/

"Boris Stepanek and Ryoma Echizen, please proceed to the court and start warming up." The announcer said. So for about ten minutes the two warmed up on their ground strokes, volleys, over heads, and serves. "Alright, let the match proceed. Echizen to serve," the line man said.

Ryoma gripped the racket with his left hand and was handed three balls from the ball boy. He threw one of the away and put one in his pocket. Then he positioned himself on the center line of the baseline and tossed the ball in the air. Kevin knew he was going to do a twist serve, he had seen it so many times. It was, and Stepanek missed it. An ace to start out the first round match. Everyone clapped and some stared in awe at Ryoma.

Then he went to the advantage side and was given another ball. He tossed it again, and Kevin knew it was going to be a slice. Another winner for the newbie twelve year old from Japan.

"Wow Tom, have you ever seen this before? The kid just served two aces!" the commentator Mary asked. "No, I haven't. He has game for such a little guy!" commentator Tom said with excitement. Soon the first game was taken by Ryoma Echizen, and they switched sides. "Now lets see his return game." Mary said.

Stepanek served it flat down the line, but Ryoma was able to get it and hit it cross court. Stepanek chased the ball down and hit it down the line with a slice spin. Ryoma hit it down the line and started creeping to the net. So when Stepanek hit it cross court, Ryoma was there to volley it for a winner. "love-15," the lines man said.

The crowd was going wild. This was Ryoma's battle field, just as the gladiator's had the coliseum, had tennis…

After 4 sets for 3 hours and 12 minutes, Ryoma won. 6-2, 6-7, 6-1, 6-1. Then Ryoma went into the locker room to change, and Kevin was there waiting for you. "You did awesome today Ryoma. That guy didn't stand a chance. But why did you drag it to 4 sets?" Kevin asked. Ryoma then finished tying his shoes and responded back, "Because if I only played 3 sets, when I get home, my father would force me to play with him as soon as I get there. I am not in the mood for him.". Kevin smirked. "Everyone could tell you just gave up on that set. Don't do that, for you don't know what might happen. And the dream will end," Kevin said dramatically.

Ryoma nodded. "Now, lets go get something to eat, get your stuff, and check you out of that hotel!" Kevin said cheerfully and dragged Ryoma out of there once he was done getting dressed. They decided to eat at McDonalds and have some burgers. "Hey, you actually are wearing your sunglasses over your eyes instead of having on your head." Ryoma pointed out. "Yeah, it's sunny out," Kevin said. To Ryoma, he looked absolutely hot like that.

Then they rode the subway back to Ryoma's hotel and checked him out. "Where's your place now?" Kevin asked. "Come, we have to take a cab." Ryoma said as he was getting one. They got one and he started driving to Ryoma's house. On the way there, Kevin noticed the houses were getting nicer and bigger. The cab then stopped in front of a white brick house with a big front lawn with well kept grass, you could see the many orange trees in the backyard of the property. The house itself was lovely and enormous. Of course it wasn't as big as Atobe's mansion. Though it probably cost at least $500,000, and that's at least!

"Nice pad you got there!" the driver said. "Thanks," Ryoma said and handed him the money. Kevin was just stunned. WHOA! "Yeah, oh, just to let you know, my brother Ryoga is coming to visit." Ryoma said (2). "You have a brother?" Kevin gasped. "Yeah, he's kind of weird and like my old man." Ryoma described and opened the cab door for Kevin to get out. He grabbed his tennis bag and luggage from the cab and started walking to the property with Kevin. Though they were greeted by a big surprise when Ryoma opened the door…

"CHIBISUKE!" Ryoga pounced on Ryoma to give him a big hug…

CHAPTER 1 OVER

1.Does anyone know the name of the hotel Ryoma is staying at in the anime? I never really paid attention to those details. I just like watching the tennis! D

2.I watched the movie and judging by the fact that he was still in Japan and stuff, I though he did all that first before going back to America to compete in the U.S open.

Tell me what you think! I am going to make a second chapter. God I love this pairing! They are called the brat pair, right? Or just KevRyo of RyoKev? Or was it snarky boy love? Oh well! Again, tell me what you think! I don't care if it's the worst thing you ever read!

This pairing is so cute! Though I also like Ryoga/Ryoma too…


	2. Chapter 2

Tennisstar1: Hello, I hoped you liked the first chapter.

Kevin: Don't read this story, it's stupid.

Tennisstar1: Shut up blondie!

Ryoma: Don't yell at him!

Ryoga: -smirks- Chibisuke is so cute when he's protecting his boyfriend.

Tennis: Haha! I agree with you. Now, let's start the chapter!

Disclaimer: (whoops, forgot it in first chappy!) if i owned it, why isn't there any yaoi in it?

CHAPTER 2

"CHIBISUKE!" some weirdo just jumped on my RYOMA! Wait, where did that come from? This must be the brother Ryoma just told me about. He's okay looking, but Ryoma is way cuter. "Oh, who's the blonde?" he asked. Ryoma coughed. "Ryoga, this is my friend Kevin. Kevin, this is my brother Ryoga." Ryoma said. The two shook hands. "I didn't see him on the cruise ship. So does he live here in America?" Ryoga asked. Ryoma nodded.

"Welcome, come on. Lets go inside, Rinko's still making dinner. Why don't you put your stuff away chibisuke in your room?" Ryoga suggested. Kevin and Ryoma walked inside the house and went upstairs to Ryoma's room. "Your house is strange Ryoma," Kevin said. It was so big and had so much furniture and family photos everywhere. He even saw one of Ryoma when he was probably 2 years old. 'He looks so cute,' Kevin thought.

Ryoma opened one of the doors and saw a queen size bed in the right hand corner away from the door, a nightstand right next to it, and 2 doors on the left side of the room. One of them opened to the bathroom, while the other led to the walk in closet. There was a window where when you outside into it, you could see the backyard where the orange trees were growing and the lake right next to the house.

"Your room is huge!" Kevin awed. 'This is bigger than the apartment that me and my dad have to live in.' the blonde said to himself. Then Ryoma was standing in front of the light from the window, and the golden light made him look angelic. Kevin couldn't pay attention to what the other boy was saying, he was just so enticed by those lush lips of his. How they moved and came together on certain syllables. Kevin was walking closer and felt a strong urge to kiss him.

"Have you been paying attention to what I have been saying?" Ryoma asked, looking annoyed that the boy wasn't answering him. Kevin blushed and muttered, "Sorry, I guess I- um, - "I asked if you would like to spend the night. The bed's big enough after all," Ryoma said. Kevin nodded. "Sure, why not?" Kevin said. But truth be told, Kevin didn't think he'd survive. Because he wouldn't be able to control himself and kiss him and Ryoma would probably kill him for that. 'Maybe I should-

His train of thought was interrupted with Nanjirou bursting the door open with a "You actually made it past the first round! We must celebrate!". Then he could see the slight tension in the room ad left quickly and slammed the door. OKAY… that was weird. "Who was that just now?" Kevin asked. Ryoma smirked. "I hate to break it to you, but that's the famous Echizen Nanjirou that beat your father those many years ago." Ryoma said.

Kevin had that look that just screamed, 'Quit freaking messing with me, I ain't some retard you know!'. Ryoma laughed. 'What was he laughing about?' Kevin asked to himself angrily. Surely nobody could lose to such an idiot like that, right? "Don't look at me like, I can't control myself." Ryoma said and he flopped on top his bed. The American boy gulped and cursed inside his head.

Ryoma's shirt just had to ride up when he landed on the bed and show his flawlessly tan skin. 'Dear lord, just- no! I don't need any whip cream. Just plain Ryoma would be the best dessert I'll ever get to eat. What the hell is it about him that makes me act this way?' Kevin asked to himself. Ryoma noticed his stare and gave such a cute confused look. "You look tired, why don't you lie on the bed too? It's comfy," Ryoma said. Kevin sighed and nodded. Then when he tried to lie down, there wasn't enough room.

"Move over," Kevin demanded. Ryoma pouted. "Just climb over me lazy," Ryoma said. Kevin did, but then lost his balance and his body ground itself right on top of Ryoma's. Both of them gasped from the spark they felt. They couldn't deny it.

Ryoma pulled Kevin into a forceful kiss. Both tongues were wrestling and exploring the other's mouth. Ryoma's legs wrapped around Kevin in desperation and they felt those sparks again. It was building up inside their body. Kevin moaned in the kiss, and Ryoma shivered in pleasure. Wanting the feeling again, Kevin pressed his hips against the other boys again. They broke their intense kiss to moan out loud.

Kevin rested his forehead against Ryoma, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Both ones pupils were darkened with the built up lust they felt for each other. Ryoma's arms were wrapped around Kevin's neck, making little random patterns on it. Kevin's hands slowly found their way into Ryoma's shirt and started teasing the boy's nipples. Ryoma let out a silent moan, his breath tickling Kevin's lips.

They were kissing again, but now it was even more passionate. One of Ryoma's hands was in Kevin's hair, while the other was grabbing his left ass cheek. Kevin's hands were wrapped around Ryoma's skinny waist as he grinded against him. Both were flushed, panting, a mess. Accessories and shirts were being discarded. Soon Kevin moved his mouth downwards and suckled on Ryoma's neck. Soft little moans and pants were escaping Ryoma's pretty lips, egging Kevin on even further.

Of course it was really bad timing on Ryoga's part when he opened the door to tell them it was dinner. Both of them pulled away quickly, but Ryoga saw it. The boys were shirtless, blushing, and lips were slightly red from pressing too hard against each other. The older Echizen brother smirked. "My, my… it must be fun to be friends and have lots of benefits…" Ryoga said. Kevin and Ryoma blushed and tried to find their shirts. While Kevin was putting on his shirt, he could hear both of their conversations.

"Hm… when you're finished with your fun with that boy, you want to join me in the guest room? Or are you both okay with a threesome?" Ryoga whispered in Ryoma's ear, making him shiver slightly. "Oh shut up Ryoga. Mada mada dane," Ryoma answered. Kevin was done and saw the position the brothers were in and almost had a nose bleed.

Ryoga was hugging Ryoma from behind. One hand was under the shorter boy's shirt, while the other slipping itself under his shorts. Ryoma was squirming to get away. God forgive him, but it was turning him on like crazy. "Come on Chibisuke, I'm sure he won't mind. Will you?" Ryoga asked him. Kevin was speechless. "Hehe, lets go down for dinner now. It's going to get cold." Ryoga said and left the room.

"Well, you heard the idiot Kevin." Ryoma said. The asian boy grabbed Kevin's hand and led him to the dining room...

/DINNER/

Rinko was excited to meet her son's new friend, whilst Nanjirou eyed the boy. 'The brat kind of reminds me of someone. But who..." Nanjirou thought. "So how long have you and chibisuke been friends?" Ryoga asked. "Well... when we met, I was having different thoughts than now. I wanted to beat him, to prove I wasn't like my loser dad. It was before that time when Japan had to play the U.S." Kevin said. "Oi! I remember you now! YOU ARE GEORGE SMITH'S BOY! THE ONE WHO LOST TO RYOMA!" Nanjirou yelled out. His wife slapped him on the head, making him screech in pain.

"Dear, don't be so loud." Ryoma's mother scolded.

"No, that's okay Mrs. Echizen. I can be like that sometimes too." Kevin said. "At least he has some manners... unlike that brat we are raising..." Nanjirou said. Ryoma just kept eating his fish. "Haha! That's chibisuke for you, but that's what kind of makes him cute," Ryoga said. Ryoga ruffled up Ryoma's hair, making Ryoma pout. 'He is cute,' Kevin agreed. "So is he staying for the night?" Ryoma's mother asked him.

"Yes," Ryoma answered back once his mouth was done chewing the food in it. "Good, but remember that we haven't moved all the furniture in, so he'll have to sleep with you." Rinko said. Ryoma nodded and muttered, "That's fine,". Nanjirou looked at Kevin and smiled. "It isn't often that the brat brings friends over," he said. Kevin just shrugged his shoulders. "So you any good at tennis?" Ryoga asked. Nanjirou then yelled out a "Are you kidding? He lost to my son, of course he isn't good!". Rinko slapped him in the head again.

"I thought I told you to be nice!" Rinko said. Ryoga laughed. "Don't mind him. Chibisuke's just really good. I should know, I even lost to him," Ryoga said. Kevin smiled. "He is pretty amazing, isn't he? He got a wild card to the U.S open, and now he's in the second round." Kevin said like a loyal fanboy. This praise made Ryoma blush and not want to make eye contact with everyone. Thank goodness Ryoma's mother was the parent that noticed this action, otherwise Nanjirou would tease the poor boy away. Rinko gave her son a special wink that said 'Don't worry, your secret is safe with me,'. Ryoma gave a slight nod.

"Since shonen is probably tired from his match, how about a match Smith?" Nanjirou challenged. Kevin smirked. "I accept," Kevin agreed. Ryoga chuckled. "Don't underestimate the fool, he's good." the older Echizen brother said. "Oi! First it's the little one that disrespects me, now it's you!" Nanjirou yelled and pointed at his son. Ryoma sighed. Why did his father have to be such a weirdo? WHY! This was so embarrasing...

/TENNIS COURT/

Kevin was struggling to get the balls back into play. That loud mouth of a father was good. But he had something up his sleeve. He was going to use the illusion, where he uses a two handed forhand with so much spin and during the stroke the racket switches to his right hand. Nanjirou was caught by surprise and Kevin got the point. Nanjirou smirked. "Decent, but still mada mada," he said. Kevin served the ball and Nanjirou returned it to his forehand. 'Come on boy, show me it again,' he said to himself.

After an hour and a half of playing the samurai, Kevin was tired. He collasped on to Ryoma's bed and went "Phew!". Ryoma smiled. Kevin seemed really happy whenever he played tennis. "Your father is awesome," Kevin said. "Yeah, he is," Ryoma said as he was getting his pajamas from his dresser. He pulled an extra for Kevin, for the blonde didn't bring any pajamas. Though Kevin came up from behind him, making him stand still. Kevin's soft breathing tickled the nape of his neck, and his ear. He gulped. "But I didn't get that same feeling I get when I play you. If that feeling is like how people feel when they take drugs, I can see why they do it. Even I don't believe how amazing it feels. But it just doesn't start and stop once we get on the tennis court. I get just being around you. Do feel the same way?" Kevin asked into his right ear.

Ryoma shivered. The American decided to tighten his hold around the other boy, just wanting to get a little closer. Echizen's hair smelled like apples and something he couldn't put his finger on. It smell so nice. He then saw how red the boy was getting and laughed on the boy's hair. "You are cute, you know that Ryoma?" Kevin asked, not expecting an answer. Ryoma growled. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ryoma asked, obviously annoyed. This made Kevin laugh even more.

Then he let go of him so he could get dressed. Before he started to undress, Ryoma handed Kevin a pair of plain light blue pajamas. Both boys then turned away from each other, both blushing like mad. Kevin got done early, and could still hear the ruffling of clothes behind him. Dare he peek? No! This made his face look like a bright red cherry from all this blushing. Then the noise stopped and turned to see Ryoma was done, wearing his dark green pajamas with sleeves that covered his hands. The asian boy handed Kevin an unused toothbrush and toothpaste. "I already brushed my teeth. Good night," Ryoma said.

After Kevin was done brushing his teeth, he went to the bed to see Ryoma on the right side, sleeping soundly already. A geniune smile appeared on his face and he kissed Ryoma's forehead. "Do you feel the same way?" Kevin asked to no one. He just lay next to him for a while, staring at Ryoma. Sure, the incident before happened. But that was an accident. But what would have happened if Ryoga didn't walk in? Would they go too far and Ryoma not want to be around him? If that was the case, Kevin would rather die a slow and painful death. I know it seems unreal to this world of ours to love someone this much, but it was the truth. Besides, the way Ryoga talked then... did they really do that? Kevin heard purring in the room and came face to face with Karupin.

"Hey kitty," Kevin said. Then he returned his attention to Ryoma. Some of the messy hair was falling on Ryoma's face, so Kevin brushed them away. Ryoma's features were soft, almost like a girl. But he had muscle. And he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Like an angel. At least, Ryoma was his angel. "I hope you'll never leave my side," Kevin whispered, so he didn't wake him up. He positioned himself to hug Ryoma, so that Ryoma's head was nestled on his left shoulder. "If this is all a dream, don't ever wake me up again god..." Kevin said as he drifted to sleep.

CHAPTER 2 OVER

tennisstar1: ARGH! -rips it up- This is terrible! As soon as I get done with all the chapters, I am going to rewrite them.

Ryoga: I want to play with chibisuke too.

tennisstar1: Kevin and Ryoma didn't play against each other.

Ryoga: I meant, have a make out session.

tennisstar1: Oh, well... I could start another story...

Kevin: You better finish this one.

tennisstar1: Why, so you and Ryoma can have a fluffy happy ending?

Kevin and Ryoma: YES!

tennisstar1: Okay, -sigh- well, read and review... but I wouldn't review...


	3. Chapter 3

Tennisstar1: Hello again,

Ryoga: When are you going to finish the first chapter on the story between me and Ryoma?

Tennisstar1: I don't know, when I think of something to inspire me again.

Kevin: -hugs Ryoma- Mine!

Tennisstar1: I don't think so Kevin. You know how many other pairings people put Ryoma in? He's with almost every character. There this one fic where he was paired with Nanjirou, and this other one where he was paired with Horio, and a bunch more. You are going to have to deal with a lot of enemies…

Ryoma: Especially Momo/Ryoma and Fuji/Ryoma fans…

Ryoga: -looks at the numbers- Whoa! You are going to be killed! And that's just the SaeRyo (Saeki/Ryoma) fans alone!

Tennisstar1: Well, how about we begin the 3rd chapter boys?

Ryoma: I was paired with oyaji!

Tennisstar1: Forget about that! I want to start!

CHAPTER 3

Ryoma woke up to see that his head lay against Kevin's chest. The other boy was snoring softly, making Ryoma smile. He crawled out of bed and was greeted by Karupin. Ryoma placed the kitty in his arms and sat on the floor. "I don't know Karupin, is this what they call love?" Ryoma asked his cat. Karupin just meowed cutely back. "You think so too?" he asked again. "Nya," Karupin mewed. Ryoma sighed, "I hope you're right Karupin,".

Ryoma then thought he should take a shower and started stripping his pajama off. He opened the door to the bathroom. The shower and the tub were separated. The shower stall had glass that had wavy patterns on them, so you couldn't see the person inside. It was full of towels, so Ryoma didn't have to worry about getting one.

/IN THE BEDROOM/

Kevin heard the sound of running water wake him up. He didn't feel the comforting weight on his shoulder, meaning Ryoma was up. 'Doesn't he usually sleep in?' Kevin thought. He decided to do some morning stretches. He forgot to do them yesterday after playing tennis, so his legs felt a little sore. "Mreow!"

He turned to see it was that strange cat that Echizen loves. Karupin, right? Or was it Kalpin? "Hey kitty," Kevin said. The cat that resembled a racoon came to Kevin and started licking his hand. "Hey, what are you doing? That tickles," Kevin giggled. It was adorable, just like it's owner. He picked it up and looked into it's eyes. "How can Ryoma love you so much? What's your secret?" Kevin asked it. It just mewed cutely to him. Cute.

"Hey, what are you going to do with Karupin?" someone asked.

Kevin looked to see it was a dripping wet Ryoma with only a towel around his waist (please take this time to think about it and drool. then curse because there is a stupid towel in the way). His hands were on his hips, and he was tapping his feet. "Relax Echizen, it's not like I'm going to kidnap your cat." Kevin said. Ryoma glared at him. "You better not," Ryoma said.

Kevin turned his back to Ryoma so he could get dressed. "When is your next match anyways?" Kevin asked. "Tomorrow at 10 am. It might be delayed because the match before us might take a while." Ryoma said. "Oh, well who are you playing?" Kevin asked. "Someone named Jonas Bjorkman, they said he's a good serve and volleyer. Though he's probably not as good as that guy from Hyotei," Ryoma sighed. "Well, just know that I'll be cheering for you," Kevin said.

"Okay, I'm done." Ryoma said, dressed in a plain red T-shirt, and loose black shorts. "Here's your pjs, I should be going." Kevin said, dressed in his clothes. "Oh, well…" Ryoma was caught off guard as Kevin pulled him into a heated kiss. Slipping his tongue into other's mouth was heaven. Ryoma responded back with just as much force, and soon they were unconsciously walking towards the bed.

Ryoma then realized he was lying on the bed with Kevin on top of him. He shivered when he saw the emotions in Kevin's eyes. Suddenly, Kevin must have realized what he was doing and fled out the door with his tennis bag. Ryoma laid there confused. What the heck just happened? "Oi, chibisuke. Why's your friend in a hurry? Dad didn't scare him too much, did he?" Ryoga asked. Ryoma shook his head. "Okay, what's the deal? Are you guys doing it or what?" the elder one asked. Ryoma blushed and threw one of his pillows at Ryoga's face.

"No, you pervert. You're just like dad. I can't believe you are my half-brother, (1)" Ryoma yelled. Ryoga laughed. "I can't help it, I have that guy's genes. Nobody can be normal," Ryoga said. "But no, we aren't dating if that's what you are asking." Ryoma said. "You seem kind of sad about that," Ryoga pointed out. OF COURSE HE WAS SAD ABOUT IT! Way to point out the obvious Ryoga. "What happened before was an accident. Though I think he likes me, just doesn't want to tell until I'm done with the U.S open. I think he thinks that telling me before the tournament is over might ruin my concentration." Ryoma said. "Then why don't you tell him?" Ryoga suggested.

"I don't know," Ryoma said.

Ryoga threw an orange at his head.

"ITAI!" Ryoma yelled out...

/IN THE PARK/

'Idiot! You are the reason that people call blondes dumb!' Kevin kept yelling at himself. Currently right now he was lying on a hill, staring at the sky. He glared at the sky, thinking it was going to solve all his problems if he did so. "Oh, Kevin. How you been doing partner?" a voice called out. Kevin sat up to see it was Billy Cassidy, from his team. Kevin sighed. "Hey, what's with the long face?" Billy asked. He thought he left Japan happy, because he had the best match of his life with Ryoma. He looked even happier than he did when he was able to get Stephanie to notice him.

"Oh Billy, I just don't know what I want..." Kevin said. "Well, what's been happening lately?" Billy asked. "Haven't you ever read a news paper? Ryoma's in the U.S open, and- "Your upset because you weren't? Kev- "NO! I am happy Ryoma was able to get in! I've been in the stands cheering for him!" Kevin said. Billy raised an eyebrow. "Well if your happy, why you- "Because I-I- "You what? It can't be that bad. It's not like you two kissed!" Billy said laughing. He saw the flinch Kevin did, and stopped immediately.

"Oh- "Yeah," Kevin interrupted. "So how long have you- "Ever since we left Japan," Kevin interrupted again. "So he doesn't like you in return?" Billy asked, not minding that he being interrupted. "No, I haven't even confessed yet- "Don't you usually confess first before ya kiss the- "It was an accident! But I don't know- "Well if he like it enough to not push you away. Than that's a damn good sign," Billy said. Kevin blushed. "Thanks Billy, and sorry for interrupting you a lot." he apologized. Billy gasped. KEVIN JUST APOLOGIZED! That had only happened once since he met the boy, maybe it was good that he was going to get himself a boyfriend.

"What, did something just take a crap on me?" Kevin said, looking at himself. "No, but you just apologized..." Billy said. Kevin shrugged. "I guess being in love really changes you!" Kevin laughed. Then Billy started laughing. "Yup, it sure does." he said. "Well, I got to go. I have to talk to someone," Kevin said. Billy smiled. Kevin seemed so happy ever since he met Ryoma Echizen. 'Good for you Kev,' Billy thought as he walked away.

CHAPTER 3 OVER

Me: Rating will change soon, for people who want Kevin/Ryoma lemon.

Kevin: I know I do... -drools-

Ryoma: ... pervert...

Me: I don't blame him Ryoma-kun... though it probably won't happen until chapter 5 or 6. So pretty soon.

1. They look so much alike, so I thought he was Nanjiroh's son as well. He looks just like Ryoma!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Oh, I received a nice review from KiriharaAkaya, saying how Ryoma probably won the US open. But judging by he only lasted in the tournament for a week (which is only half the tournament), like it showed in the OVAs, I thought he lost in the quarter finals or the round of 16. I mean, I watch that tournament live, and it last two weeks. I mean, how can they get 126 matches from both from the mens and womens tournament done in 1 week. Since men and women don't play on the same days after 3 days. Sorry for this long explanation, for I am a tennis freak.

Ryoma: So I didn't win?

Me: No, probably not. You were like Russian girl that got to the semi-finals of the Australian open, though of course she never got past the third round after that.

Ryoma: Gee… hope I'm not like that.

Me: Well, I didn't see all of the OVAs. Just the beginning… anyways, lets get on with the fic! This is going to be the last chapter...

/CHAPTER 4/

Kevin went back to the tennis courts of the US Open. They allowed players to practice on the courts if they weren't playing on the courts that weren't reserved for the tournament. When he arrived, he saw Ryoma practicing his serve. He smiled. Always tennis with this guy, isn't it? "Ryoma!" he called out. Ryoma had just tossed the ball and let it drop once he heard Kevin's voice. The asian boy walked up to him and asked him what did he want. "I wanted to say sorry for leaving like- "I'm not mad about that- "Let me finish. Okay... the reason that all the weird things that have been happening to us is because... I really like you Ryoma," if Kevin had anymore to say, he couldn't. Ryoma yanked at the collar of his shirt and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Kevin gasped. Okay, not the reaction he expected, but he liked it.

Ryoma let go of him and smirked. "What took you so freaking long?" Ryoma asked. Kevin was speechless.

(We are going to fast forward to Ryoma's last match in the quarter finals of the US open. Where he will face Andy Roddick, who I think took this title in 2003 which is when the anime took place... right? Or am I wrong?) /QUARTER FINALS/

Ryoma was running side to side in a mad dash. It wasn't looking good for the asian boy. Sofar it was tied 2 sets all, Marat Safin leading the fifth set by a break 4-3. Then Ryoma won Safin's service game by hitting a drive B down the line. Kevin was on the edge of his seat. Sweat was dripping off of Ryoma's body and he was totally fatigued. Ryoma's body agreed with Kevin's observastions and he just collasped. He wasn't getting up. Medics came and sent him to the hospital. He didn't recover in 15 minutes, which meant the match went to Marat Safin (1)...

/HOSPITAL/

Kevin was by Ryoma's bed side, waiting for him to wake up. His parents were already were there before, and left, seeing as how he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Ryoma's body began to stir, and his eyes began to flutter. He opened them and blinked once, then twice. "Where am- "Ryoma! You're awake!" Kevin said and tackled his boyfriend. He lay on top of him on the hospital bed, his breath on his neck. "Kevin, what happened?" Ryoma asked. The last thing he remembered was dashing around the court to try to get into the semi-finals of the US open. "You... you had to forfeit. Don't worry Ryoma, there is always the Australian open." Kevin said, trying to cheer him up.

They just hugged each other for a while and tried to enjoy the silence. "Kev," Ryoma said. "Yes?" Kevin asked, waiting for Ryoma to continue. "I want to go back to Japan and cheer my friends on. I really miss them," Ryoma said. Kevin laughed. "You think I would be upset? Ha! Just konw that I'll be waiting patiently for your return," Kevin said and kissed Ryoma on the cheek. Ryoma smiled. "Thank you for understanding," Ryoma said...

CHAPTER 4 OVER

Me: What a nice ending...

Kevin: That -censored-ing sucks!

Ryoma: We don't get a lemon?

Me: You guys are only twelve. Unless you want me to do a sequel with you guys older and-

Kevin and Ryoma: YES!

Ryoga: I'd like to watch that...

Me: I don't think Konomi Takeshi would agree to make one... so I'll just write one if people want to read it. I know the ending sucks, but hey! I'm only thirteen people!


End file.
